The present invention relates to automotive vehicle racks and, more particularly, to a joint for pivoting a wing relative to a rack bar.
Wings are provided on automotive vehicle racks, or for use with the same, to facilitate the carrying of elongated sporting articles, such as skis. That is, spaced-apart wings are securable to rack cross bars to pivot away from the bar to allow the ski to be placed on the bar. The wings are then brought to a closed position relative to the bar to capture the ski and to facilitate its transportation.
There is a problem associated with the use of most racks having wings. The wings typically will not remain in an open position without holding, i.e., away from the closed position relative to the rack bar with which the wing cooperates. In this connection, most wings are raised to facilitate loading and/or unloading, and it is difficult for a user to both hold a wing open and manipulate the skis or other articles to be secured for transportation.